


"why is there a pregnancy test in the trash?"

by fuckinglevi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Semi Angst, not really but let go for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckinglevi/pseuds/fuckinglevi
Summary: "I used to be a soldier, for fucks sake, and I'm scared of a piss stick?" Levi thought to himself."Yes."





	"why is there a pregnancy test in the trash?"

**Author's Note:**

> modern au. feedback is welcome.

Levi was doing his daily chores, cleaning the house, organizing everything, making sure it looked nice. Levi always wanted his home to look presentable, and he made sure it did. 

Everything was done: the kitchen had been mopped, counters wiped clean, cabinets organized; the living room had been dusted, the books on the shelves were secured in their rightful spot, he put out his fall decor to add a nice warmth to the room; his bed had been made, his clothes had been washed, and his job was almost complete. Next and definitely Levi's most hated part: the bathroom. 

Bathrooms are just gross. Levi hated cleaning the bathroom, even though it was never visibly dirty, he could almost see the germs covering the faucet or the shower curtain or the toilet. He could clean it for hours and it would still never feel clean. He hated it so much he almost considered not even doing it, and just making his fiancé do it instead, but he had to put out the fall hand towels just how he wanted them, and he bought some new candles to go on the back of the toilet that only he could arrange well enough. 

He sighed, and forced himself upstairs. He figured he should clean his own bathroom first. He went to the bathroom that was connected to his bedroom, and began the process. He liked to start with the hardest part, in this case, that was cleaning the toilet. He finished that as quickly as he could, and stood up. He put the toilet brush in its place, removed his gloves, and pulled down the white handkerchief that was tied around his mouth and nose. He turned around and saw the shower curtain, which made him remember he had just bought a new decorative one for this bathroom. He got a little excited and decided that's what he would do next, so he hurried down the stairs to grab the grocery bag with the decorations inside. He went back to the bathroom and pulled out the shower curtain and began opening the plastic bag it was in. 

He threw it in the trash without looking and began the difficult process of taking down his old curtains and putting up his new ones. Once they were up, he admired his work, took a step back, and felt the crunch of plastic under his foot. He looked down and saw he must've missed when he threw it in the trash, and then he realized why—the trash was completely full. 

He reached down to pick up the plastic and whispered to himself, "How many times have I told her to take out the trash when it's full…" 

He kneeled down and started lifting the trash bag out of the bin, but something caught his eye. Sitting just high enough for him to see it, a white stick, that looked all too familiar to Levi. A pregnancy test. He had never seen one in person, but he had watched enough movies and dramatic TV shows to know what he was looking at. 

His eyes visibly widened, and he sat the trash back down on the floor. "Oh fuck.”

He didn't know what to do. Should he take it out and look at it? He couldn't really see what it read, so the only way to know would be to take it out. But he didn't think he could, not only would that just be gross, but he was far too scared of what that thing said to do anything. 

He pulled the toilet seat down and sat down. He needed to think. 

"I used to be a soldier, for fucks sake, and I'm scared of a piss stick?" He thought to himself.

"Yes."

He was so scared of it, in fact, that he didn't even want to be in the same room with it. So, he left it; he left the test in the trash, and he left the trash in the bathroom, and he left the bathroom and didn't go back for the rest of the day. He finished cleaning the other bathroom and putting all of his decorations up, but that pit in his stomach never went away. He finished quickly and after that he just laid on the couch, feeling weird and scared. 

"What if she is pregnant?" He thought. He remembered about month ago, the way he felt when he realized the condom he used had broke. He felt his heart drop a little, sure, but he didn't think this would happen. He didn't think one broken condom would get you pregnant. 

You and Levi had been together for nearly six years, and to say that was the first time the condom broke would be a lie. Hell, sometimes he didn't even use a condom, and there have been a few times when he didn't pull out in time, or just forgot completely, too into the moment with you. 

But you didn't get pregnant then, and he had never found a pregnancy test in the trash, so why now? And why didn't you tell him about it, why did he have to find out this way?

"Fuck," he said out loud. He was thinking about it like you were for sure pregnant. He knows he was overreacting, and he knows this isn't like him, but he was scared. He didn't want a child, he didn't want you to be pregnant. As far as he knew, you didn't want kids either. 

He was spiraling. "Fuck!" He said, louder this time, rubbing his eyes. He looked at the clock and saw you would be home from work in an hour. Which means he had an hour to keep thinking about this irrationally, even though all his conflicting thoughts would go away if he would just man up and go look at the stupid test. That's what he told himself anyway. 

He didn't do that though. When you got home, he was still laying on his back on the couch, with his arm covering his face. He heard you walk in, but he didn't even move. You walked to the couch, standing behind it. That's when you saw Levi. It was odd, seeing him lay so stiff, you could tell something bad happened today. "Hi Levi," you said. He didn't respond to you. "That's rude," you said, walking around to stand next to his face. 

“Why is there a pregnancy test in the trash.” 

He said it, he didn’t ask. And he didn’t look up at you when he said it, either. 

“Oh, I guess you found that. Why would there be a pregnancy test in the trash, Levi?” You said it so matter of fact, and it just sent Levi deeper down the hole he had dug for himself. 

His arm left his face, and he turned his head towards you. He didn’t look at your face, though, he was looking at your stomach when he said, “Y/N, please, don’t tell me…”

You brought your hand up and rested it on your stomach. “Don’t tell you what?”

Seeing you do that, gesture to the possible child inside you, made him shoot up. “Don’t do that.” 

This was freaking him out, that was evident. He hadn’t looked you in the eye once, and you could basically see the thoughts swimming through his head. You sat down next to him. “Levi, why are you acting like this?”

“What do you mean? We aren’t ready for this, we can’t have a kid!” His hands were in his hair, his eyes were wide open. You tried putting your hand on his shoulder but he just flinched away, standing up. He started pacing, saying, “What are we gonna do?” 

“Levi, I thought you saw the pregnancy test in the trash,” you said calmly. 

“I did see it! And I’ve been scared shitless ever since!” 

“Why are you scared?” you asked genuinely. “Levi, it was negative. I’m not pregnant. Don’t you know that?”

He stopped in his tracks, and turned around. “You’re not?”

You laughed and shook your head. His face relaxed, and the pit in his stomach was going away, and he could finally look at you without feeling freaked out and scared. He sat down next to you, and put a hand on your stomach. “You’re not pregnant?” 

You laughed again, “No, I’m not.” 

He sat back, and put his hands on his face, rubbing his eyes. “Oh, thank Christ.”

“I thought you saw the test?” 

“I didn’t look at what it said! Why would I touch a stick you pissed on that was sitting in the trash?” you shrugged and sat back with him. “Fuck, Y/N. You don’t understand how scared I was.”

“Yeah, well imagine having to sit there for 3 minutes watching, waiting to find out if my life was gonna be changed forever or not,” you responded. “My period was a week late, but I got it today while I was at work, so it was just a false alarm.”

“We’re never having sex again. I’m not going through this again. I can’t risk it.” 

You laughed at that. “Yeah, I bet. We’ll see how long you can keep your hands to yourself.” 

 

Levi did not want that challenge, so he sat up and wrapped his arms around you, pulling you close to him. “Not long. We should be more careful, though.” 

“I agree,” you smiled. You kissed him quickly, before saying, “I’m sorry for scaring you like that. If this happens again, I’ll tell you.” 

He kissed you again. “It’s okay. I’m going to try my best to make sure this doesn’t happen again, though.” 

He kissed you once more, however this time he let his lips linger on yours. He was tempted to deepen it and take things further, until he remembered. “There’s a bathroom upstairs that needs cleaning.” 

“Are you saying I should go clean it?”

“Well, since you offered…” 

You scoffed and stood up, making your way to the bathroom, but not before hearing him call out, “If you do it well enough I’ll reward you!” 

 

Yeah, he definitely couldn’t keep his hands to himself for long. 

☻


End file.
